Always
by SpiderSparrowBatBlairBear
Summary: "Why?" "Because I care." he smiled. "Is this the same reason why you always let me get away?" She could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheeks. "Always." (Kid Flash and Jinx, Fluffy one-shot.)


AN: This is my first one-shot. Please rate and review, and don't be afraid to leave me comments so i can improve.

**Always.**

"Come on, hurry up and get the money before those crud-munchers get here." A high pitched voice whispered to a group of criminal teens; a pink haired sorceress, a hairy giant, a multiplier, a dark wykkid mystery, and a misfit super powered teens ran frantically around the treasure filled vault. Gizmo, the boy genius, hacked his way through to the security system, making his team undetected. But instead of shutting off the alarm, he overlooked the system thinking it was inferior to his knowledge, and the alarm blared through the vault.

"GIZMO YOU IDIOT!" A female teen screeched smacking Gizmo with a wave of pink hexes. Jinx grabbed what she came for, a golden ancient Egyptian cat that is support to bring good luck and fortune to those who acquire it, and she got out of the vault. She shot a few pink hexes at the vault to make sure those idiots couldn't follow her. She sprinted as far away from them as she could. She sprinted for a solid mile, into an abandon neighborhood before ducking behind a house to stop and take a breath. Her lungs burned and her legs ached.

Jinx looked down at the glittering golden cat. "Please…just give me some good luck…" she huffed out between breaths. After she caught her breath, she glanced down the street both ways, before starting off in the opposing direction of the crime. Making sure she stuck to the shadows, Jinx made her way to her secret "home" away from the hive. It was the place where she went to when she needed to get away from the hive, or from the cops when they were hunting her down and those idiots where already captured. She approached a small house in the abandon neighborhood, it only had one bedroom and one bathroom, the kitchen was small, and the house had minimal furniture. The house was one of few that still had running water, though it was always ice cold, and jinx had stolen solar panels a while back to have electricity. Jinx also managed to smuggle a small television set into the house, it didn't have very many channels but she salvaged a satellite dish from one of the neighboring houses. The electricity mostly powered the small TV, the miniature fridge and small microwave in the kitchen, and a few dull lamps that lit a room enough to see but not enough to tell that the house was occupied from the outside. Because she need to conserve her solar energy, there were candles and match boxes everywhere, there were at least ten candles per room.

"Home sweet home…"she mumbled walking through the house. Jinx was always precautions, making sure no one else was coming in and taking things or using the place as an easy getaway spot. She lit a few candles before turning the TV on to see the Jump City News report.

"…Tonight there has been a robbery at the Jump City ancient collections vault. There were five initial subject, only five were obtained by the JCPD. The five criminal teens claim that the sixth to be a female who is a highly dangerous sorceress, and if seen call the JCPD immediately…" The news caster reported the night's events. "The hive five, was reportedly captured by none other than the cities favorite speedster Kid Flash…"

Jinx perked up a little when she heard his name. Ever since their first encounter she has developed feelings for the speeding red head. Jinx always feared her bad luck would get in the way causing him to reject her, he was good and good was never an option for her. She admired that he'd risk his life to save the city, even her…

Jinx shook her head to keep from fantasizing about him. She headed to the kitchen for a meal, but stopped. Her pink eyes locked with a pair of crystal blue ones. She stood frozen, staring at the person in front of her.

"Hey Jinx" his smooth voice coaxed though her ears. It sent chills down her spine. _How did he find me?_ She thought.

"How did you… What are you…"So many thoughts rushed out of her mouth at once it became all one big jumble. His blue orbs never once looked away from Jinx's pink ones.

"I followed you here. You sprinted and I wanted to make sure you were alright." He shifted in his skin tight yellow uniform. It took everything Jinx had to keep her eyes from traveling down his toned body.

"Why?"  
"Because I care." Wally smiled. She hated when he smiled, it only made her like him more. "Jinx I care more than you know." Wally stepped closer. He was about a head taller than her even in her platform heels. He took her hands, smiled and leaned in, their faces were only an inch apart.

"Is this the same reason why you always let me get away?" She could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheeks. He pulled jinx in closer, pressing his body to hers. She could feel the warmth of his toned body against hers, and it was better than any fantasy she could make.

"Always." He leaned in, kissing her. It wasn't rough, but it was sweet and passionate. His tongue slipped into her mouth and battled for dominance, but in the end he had won that battle. She didn't want the moment to end. The two teens broke away, and Wally stepped back.

"Don't leave…"Tears formed in her eyes. She was so alone for so long, that she yearned for him. She didn't want anything but him.

"Never again." He flashed her his signature goofy grin before pulling her back into a deep and heated kiss. Jinx had never blushed so hard in her life, but being with him was worth all the money in the world.


End file.
